slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Jacob Skyred/Slug Universe
Rozdział Pierwszy Miał się zapowiadać normalny, spokojny dzień, miałem wrócić ze szkoły, zrobić pracę domową, na komputer i następnego dnia to samo.Tego dnia jednak, zostałem zaskoczony, a mój "Rytm życiowy" zakłócony.Przeprowadzka. W sumie to przeprowadzaliśmy się tylko o kilka kilometrów, ale w okolicy było jezioro, a rodzice którzy dbali o moją kondycję, kazali mi przynajmniej raz w tygodniu iść .Popływać lub choćby odpocząć od internetu itp. Pewnego dnia, siedząc na brzegu zauważyłem że coś się rusza, nie był to człowiek, bo było za małe, ale nie była to też ryba ,bo w tym zbiorniku wodnym żadnych nie ma. Podszedłem na skraj i wtedy to coś wyskoczyło, miało małe łapki,oczka i coś na wzór czułków.Było niebiesko-turkusowe.Popatrzyło na mnie przestraszone, ale wskoczyło mi na rękę. -Hej... maluchu? - powiedziałem zdziwiony, zwierzątko jakby zrozumiało mnie i się uśmiechnęło.-Skąd pochodzisz? Nie widziałem tu nigdy taki dziwów. -Zwierzątko wskazało łapką na dno zalewu, z którego nagle wyskoczyli ludzie, jeden z nich był widocznie mniej umięśniony od drugiego, który był strasznie napakowany. -Oddaj aquabeeka, smarkaczu! - krzyknął i wyjął coś co przypominało pistolet,załadował jakiś słoik, ze stworzeniem,podobnym do "aquabeeka" było jednak koloru czerwonego z jasnym brzuszkiem i niebieskimi czułkami. -Spokojnie Pomarańczo, patrz jak to się robi - uspokoił go chudszy i podrzedł do mnie. -Oddaj nam aquabeeka,a może oszczędzimy ci życie, co jest bardziej wartościowe, twoje życie,czy tego słabego śluzaka? - zaproponował ze stoickim spokojem. Nic nie odpowiedziałem,śluzk popatrzył na mnie maślanymi oczyma, wiedziałem jedno, nie oddam go. -Dobra, nie da się najwyraźniej prośbą, dobij go. - uśmiechnął się szyderczo, a siłacz wystrzelił stworka który zamienił się w czerwoną bestię z niebieskimi rogami.Uniknąłem. -Ty też byś tak umiał? - popatrzyłem na stworka z nadzieją, ten pokiwał główką na tak. - Tylko jakby to zrobić... - wtedy mnie olśniło.Rzuciłem nim do wody,ten zaczął pływać aż rozpędził się do olbrzymiej prędkości,zamienił się w niebieską ośmiornicą, i poleciał w ich stronę, uderzył strumieniem wody w plecy i odepchnął,czekałem aż powróci do starej formy on jednak podleciał do mnie, i wziął mnie ze sobą,polecieliśmy pod wodę i on wpłynął do jaskini, zakręcił, teraz lecieliśmy w dół, by po chwili... wyjść cali i zdrowi,wylądowaliśmy w jakimś dziwnym podziemnym świecie,znajdowałem się właśnie na jakimś odludziu,chciałem wypuścić śluzaka,lecz ten najwyraźniej chciał zostać ze mną,wziąłem leżący na ziemi pistolet,najwyraźniej przez przypadek jedną z macek został złapany, i przebył drogę właśnie do tego miejsca.Zauważyłem że to miejsce jest... pod ziemią, nie ma sufitu,a wszędzie skakały te dziwne śluzy.Miały najróżniejsze barwy. od takich jak mój,przez jakieś zielono-białe aż do szaro-żółtych.Popatrzyłem przed siebie,jechał właśnie jakiś chłopak, albo dziewczyna.. no cóż był dość daleko,ale po kilku sekundach zahamował przed moim nosem.Zsiadł ze swojego Mecha-zwierza i popatrzył na mnie. -Jesteś z powierzchni? - walnął prosto z mostu. -Tak... - nie wiedziałem czy chodziło mu o to o co mi, ale wydawało mi się że całe to miejsce jest właśnie pod powierzchnią. -Vaoru Raizen - przedstawił się krótko. - Wsiadaj. -emm... ja jestem James "Jacob" Skyred - wsiadłem na tylne siedzenie mecha - smoka. -Tak w ogóle to gdzie ja jestem? -To jest Slugterra,tutaj się urodziłem,większość osób posiada mechaniczne zwierzęta -Mechy, głównym sposobem walki jest walka na śluzaki, pewnie żadnego nie masz? -Skoro jesteś stąd to skąd wiesz o powierzchni? I mam śluzaka. - na rękę wskoczył mi aquabeek, a na jego jakiś czarno - niebieski śluzak z dziwnymi znakami na głowie. -To jest Blackuś, śluzak Negashade, i wiem bo znam kilka osób stamtąd. -To je się nazywa? -Tak,a właśnie,zapomniał bym, nie będzie ci przeszkadzało że przez jakiś czas będziesz miał schronienie u nas w domu? -No coś ty, czekaj... jak to u nas?! -eh.. jest jeszcze jeden współlokator,Alex, ona też ma tylko jednego śluzaka, zamrażacza, którego nazwała Snow. - odpowiedział i wskazał na mały domek na zboczu. Jeśli ktoś chce wystąpić niech napisze w komentarzu :D Jeśli ktoś zauważy błąd niech napisze w komentarzu a go poprawje xD Rozdział drugi Dom z daleka wydawał się być mały, jednak od środka był duuuużo obszerniejszy. Jedna ściana była całą zrobiona ze szkła, a na drugie piętro prowadziły spiralne nowoczesne schody. Gdy tylko weszliśmy w oczy rzuciła mi się dziwna budowla, na ścianie była sieć tuneli , najwyraźniej stworzona z myślą o śluzakach. Na schodach pojawiła się brązowowłosa dziewczyna. Tak jak Vaoru miała dziwny pas ze słoikami, oraz kaburę ze "Śluzaczym pistoletem". -Hej Alex - przywitał się chłopak, a Blackuś pomachał do śluzaka siedzącego na jej ramieniu - To jest Jacob , jest z powierzchni. - wskazał na mnie. -Hej. -odpowiedziała krótko. - ehm.. Jacob, rozumiem że nie wiesz co to mechy,blastery itp.? - usiedli przy stole i wskazali żebym też usiadł. Jak kazali tak zrobiłem. -Nie bardzo. -Wyjaśnie ci to... ten pistolet za pomocą którego miotamy śluzakami to blaster. Może on mieć różne kolory,modele i rodzaje. Żeby strzelić musisz załadować śluzaka do wnyki,wnykę włożyć w to puste miejsce, a następnie nacisnąć spust, śluzak wyleci i transformuje.Może to jednak zrobić tylko gdy osiągnie prędkość 100 mph.Mecha-bestie to z kolei środki transportu. To ten mecha-zwierz którym cię tu przywiozłem. - wyjaśnił. -Wszystko fajnie, ale mnie pewnie już szukają na powierzchni, muszę wracać... -Niestety to niemożliwe. - usłyszeliśmy ochrypły głos, słyszałem go już gdzieś... Mr.Orange! Jak na zawołanie, mięśniak zniszczył ścianę (oczywiście Ramerem xD) i wdarł się do domu. -To co usłyszałeś to była czysta teoria, teraz czas na praktykę. - krzyknął Vaoru i strzelił Blackusiem który zrobił się na chwilę niewidzialny i zaczął atakować go od tyłu swoimi pięściami.Pomarańczy jednak nic się nie stało,w końcu ten koleś to ogromna kupa mięśni.Wpadłem na pomysł, przywołałem resztę, i schowaliśmy się za przewróconym stołem ,jedyną pozostałością po domu. Obgadaliśmy plan i zaczęliśmy działać.Brązowowłosa załadowała Snowa i zaczęła biegać wokół agresora który całą uwagę skupił na niej. Blondwłosy załadował swojego śluza i wystrzelił.Ten zrobił wokół przeciwnika chmurę dymu, a my zaczęliśmy go ostrzeliwać wszystkim co się dało, chmura zmniejszyła mu pole widzenia do minimum ,więc nie mógł nas trafić.Gdy smog opadł, widzieliśmy tylko zamrożonego i poobijanego Orange'a.Na mechach pojechaliśmy w miejsce przejścia na powierzchnię ( ja jechałem na tylnym siedzeniu mecha-smoka Vaoru). -Tak jak myślałam - Alex przyłożyła do oczu lornetkę , a następnie podała ją mi, przejście było zatkane jakimś kamieniem. -Skamieniała lawa Lawośluza- skomentował krótko Vaoru - może i nie wygląda, ale jest jednym z najtwardszych materiałów w Slugterze. -Czyli muszę zostać? -spytałem z nadzieją na inne wyjście. -Tak. Nie znamy innego przejścia na powierzchnię. -Czyli musimy zdobyć śluzaki,wytrenowane śluzaki, nie przeżyjesz nawet dnia z jednym aquabeekiem.Jedziemy na turniej śluzostrzelecki.Zapisy w jaskini skalnej, czyli kilkanaście kilometrów stąd. -A jak ja tam się dostanę, hę? Ja nie mam mecha. -Powinno coś się znaleźć w garażu. -odpowiedział Blondyn. -Przecież... dom leży w kawałkach! -A czy ja powiedziałem że garaż jest w domu? - rzekł Vaoru i ruszyliśmy w znanym mi kierunku... SORRY ŻE KRÓTKI, TO BYŁ ROZDZIAŁ "WPROWADZAJĄCY" Rozdział trzeci cz.1 Gdy byliśmy już w miejscu gdzie niegdyś stał dom, Vaoru wyjął z kieszeni mały metalowy przedmiot z dużym czerwonym przyciskiem. (pamiętajcie, duże czerwone przyciski to zło xD) Kliknął go.Nic się nie stało.Kolejny raz, efekt taki sam, za kolejnymi razami też. -Alex, przypomnij mi żebym już nigdy nie kupował nic od Killroya Obłego. - wściekł się Vaoru i zaczął z całej siły przyciskać przycisk (maseło maślanełe xD), po kilku minutach czekania, ukazał się przed nami mały garaż (pomieściłby ze 3 mechy). Na środku stał błyszczący srebrno-niebieski mecha-koń. -To dla mnie? - spytałem się patrząc na pojazd jak małe dziecko na zabawkę, pokiwali głową na tak i pojechaliśmy w stronę jaskini skalnej. -Co to w ogóle ten turniej? - zapytałem gdy byliśmy już w kolejce do zapisów. -Sprawa jest prosta. Naparzacie się śluzakami. Ten kto wygra zabiera śluza przegranego.Mogą to też być różne konkurencje, zawsze organizatorzy wymyślą coś przez co odechciewa się walczyć... Czasem nawet padają ofiary śmiertelne. - Śmiertelne? - przełknąłem ślinę. -Ale rzadko, raczej przeżyjesz. - Uff...Ale jeśli przegram to... -Tak, Bazz znajdzie nowego właściciela, nas też to dotyczy. - wszyscy momentalnie posmutnieliśmy ,śluzaki też. -To może mały sparing? Walka 1 vs 1 vs 1! - zaproponowała Alex, zgodziliśmy się, gdy tylko zostaliśmy zapisani, poszliśmy na pole treningowe. Załadowaliśmy śluzy do blasterów i czekaliśmy na sygnał.Gdy tylko wykrzyknięto start, bez żadnej strategii,pociągnęliśmy za spust. Śluzaki zderzyły się ze sobą, i po chwili widzieliśmy tylko 3 leżące na ziemi śluzaki. Pobiegłem po swojego Aquabeeka, i zostałem trafiony zamrażaczem, miałem zamrożone nogi, odpadłem. Zostali Vaoru i Alex, załadowali śluzy i patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.Strzelili.Śluzaki zderzyły się ze sobą ,a po chwili obydwoje zostali pokryci cienką warstwą ciemnego, mrocznego lodu (taka jakby reakcja po zderzeniu śluzów - połączenie lodu zamrażacza i mrocznego dymu Negaszejda xD).Za pomocą blastera rozbiłem lód i poszliśmy w stronę areny, za kilka minut Eliminacje: Ja vs. "Billy" Vaoru vs. "Shockwire" Alex vs. "Mongo" WALKA JACOB VS BILLY Stanęliśmy naprzeciwko siebie.Kątem oka zauważyłem w jego pasie 3 śluzaki: Ramera, jakiegoś szaro-żółtego oraz jakiegoś fioletowo-zielonego.Na sygnał wystrzelił "szaraczka" który zamienił się w niebieskiego potwora z żółtym pancerzem.Ukryłem się za skałą, ten jednak skręcił i zniszczył ją.Szybkim ruchem załadowałem Bazza i strzeliłem, śluzak był strasznie szybki i zręcznie wykonywał uniki śluzaków nieprzyjaciela,gdy ten chciał załadować Ramera za pomocą strumienia wody wypchnął wnyk dalekooo i odepchnął Blondyna na kilka metrów.Rzuciłem się w stronę aquabeeka, ale Billy szybciej wystrzelił śluzaka który transformował w pająka (chociaż nie był to pająk bo miał tylko 6 odnóży) i związał mi nogi.Podszedł do mnie i wycelował jakimś śluzakiem, to był już koniec, musiałem się poddać,jednak obok siebie zauważyłem podobnego śluzaka -pająka, którego złapałem i szybko wystrzeliłem,związał jego twarz Pajęczyną,a ja strzeliłem śluzem ponownie, tym razem jednak związał mu nogi i powiesił na jednym stalagmicie. Popatrzyłem na wiszącego blondyna i wycelowałem Bazza prosto w twarz. poddał się.Poszedł organizator i za pomocą jakiegoś śluzaka rozciął pajęczynę, a chłopak pokazał mi śluzaki, popatrzyłem na nie i wziąłem wnyk z Ramerem.Billy w milczeniu odszedł a ja popatrzyłem na śluzaka przegranego. -Co ty na to żeby nazwać cię... Czaszka? - spytałem a śluzak się uśmiechnął i wskoczył na ramie gdzie siedzieli już Bazz i Peter (pajęczak z pojedynku). Następna walka należała do Vaoru i Shockwire'a. Rozdział trzeci cz.2 Przeciwnicy ustawili się na polu walki, na środku pojawił się organizator, który wyjaśnił zasady pojedynku. -Ta walka nie będzie zwykłą bitwą, będzie to gra w "Śluzakoszykówkę" ! - krzyknął i odszedł, na miejscu w którym przed chwilą stał pojawiło się boisko do koszykówki. -Co to ta cała Śluzakoszykówka? - spytałem siedzącą obok Alex. -To zwykła koszykówka, tylko możesz używać śluzaków, wygrywa ten kto pierwszy wbije 5 koszy. Wydaje się łatwe,lecz czasami pojawiają się pułapki, małe przepaście,mury i tym podobne. - odpowiedziała i wyjęła drugą lornetkę, abyśmy mogli oglądać starcie Vaoru oraz Shockwire'a. Organizator strzelił śluzakiem który zrobił małe fajerwerki i zaczęła się walka. Sędzia rzucił do góry piłkę, którą złapał... Elektryczny strzelec.Zaczął kozłować i z dziecinną łatwością wbił kosza.Drugie podejście - to samo. Wreszcie przy trzecim razie blondyn wystrzelił Blackusia który przeteleportował się i uderzył wroga w twarz, przejął piłkę i wrzucił do kosza. Gdy wyrzucono piłkę kolejny raz, chłopak wystrzelił Blackusia który stworzył chmurę dymu wokół przeciwnika, ten jednak wystrzelił w górę niebiesko-żółtego śluzaka który zaczął się rozglądać i zaczął pikować w stronę Vaoru.Widocznie ten śluzak jest dobrze wytrenowany,nie widziałem jeszcze nigdy śluza który umiał by zawracać.Śluz nie trafił jednak i uderzył z impetem w ziemię. Po chwili na tablicy widniał napis: 2:2.Tak było przez resztę pojedynku. Schockwire zdobywał jeden punkt a Vaoru wyrównywał, gdy obu zabrakło jednego kosza do wygranej,pojawiły się te pułapki.Teraz boisko było podzielone na na dwie części za pomocą muru, i po odu stronach była niemała przepaść.Jak na nieszczęście piłka wylądowała po stronie schockwire'a który wystrzelił swego elektrycznego kompana, i rzucił mu piłkę,ten przeleciał nad murem i był już gotowy wrzucić piłkę do kosza, Vaoru uratował strzał Blackusiem.Zza muru było słychać odgłosy wściekłego konkurenta który klnął na śluzaka, że jest bezużyteczny itd. -Wiesz, nie jesteś bezużyteczny jak on myśli, widziałem że jesteś silnymi odważnym śluzakiem,przyda mi się taki w arsenale. - powiedział chłopak do smutnego śluzaka,ten rozweselił się i wskoczył mu do blastera. - Dawaj Flow! - wystrzelił śluzaka w mur, który został zniszczony i powtarzając trik Shockwire'a wrzucił piłkę do kosza.Podszedł do przegranego, i popatrzał na jego arsenał.Widziałem tylko 2 niebieskie sylwetki śluzaków i jedną szarą. -Hmm... same tazerlingi... i skałowiec - powiedział pod nosem Vaoru, może tym mały? - spytał się szarawego śluza a ten wskoczył mu na rękę. -Nieźle.- pochwaliła go Alex. -A co to wogóle za śluzy co wygrałeś? - spytałem - to Tazerling - śluzak elektryczny oraz Skałowiec - śluzak wybuchający.- odpowiedział i popatrzył na tablicę, wyświetliło się na niej zdjęcie Alex i jakiegoś faceta, cóż... zbyt ładny to on nie był.Oboje ustawili się na polu walki które ... zaczęło latać (!) To znaczy nie dosłownie, niektóre fragmenty zaczęły się unosić w powietrzu. - A oto nowo wprowadzona konkurencja, walka grawitacji! Polega ona na strąceniu przeciwnika z latających głazów, lecz liczy to się tylko gdy spadnie na sam dół. - wyjaśnił prowadzący i wystrzelił tego śluzaka co wcześniej. Mongo z łatwością załadował Ramera i wystrzelił go w stronę Alex, następnie Skałowca i jakiegoś zębatego śluzaka który przypominał Rekina. -Naprawdę? Żaden z tych śluzaków nawet mnie nie drasnął Ramer, Skałowiec i Zębacz? To takie przewidywalne...- zakpiła Alex i wystrzeliła Snowa który zrobił lodowy blok i rozbił go na przynajmniej 100 małych części które poleciały w stronę przeciwnika.Ten załadował śluzaka który się... rozdwoił, miał dwie głowy połączone cienkim sznurkiem.Złapał brązowowłosą Alex za nogi i zrzucił ją ze skały, ta szybko załadowała Snowa, który zrobił pod nią "platformę" przez co nie spadła na sam dół.Wtem w jej stronę podleciał turkusowy skrzydlaty śluzak. - Hej mały... chcesz mi pomóc przeżyć? - spytała nieśmiało a śluzak pokiwał główką na tak,załadowała go, i wystrzeliła w stronę mężczyzny który już ładował jakiegoś żółto-niebieskiego śluzaka z pancerzem.Śluz transformował i złapał go za ubranie, zrzucając na sam dół.Sama po chwili zeszłą aby zabrać śluzaki przegranego, jego arsenał stanowiły: Zębacz, Ramer, Armashelt,Skałowiec oraz jakiś fioletowo-szary śluzak. -Wzdętośluzak ,mam rację? - spytała a przegrany przytaknął. -Może będziesz... Sweet? - spytała a śluzak ze szczęścia puścił bąka. - Trzeba tylko jakoś nauczyć cię manier... Następna walka miała być 3 vs 3 w pieczarze chłodu, nie wiedzieliśmy z kim mamy walczyć, ale ponieważ każdy miał po 3 śluzakach w arsenale wizja przegranej nie była aż taka zła. Rozdział Czwarty Przyjechaliśmy na mechach do jaskini która była całą skuta lodem, a gdzieniegdzie skakały niebieskie, jednookie śluzaki. -Mamy godzinę do walki, może połapiemy trochę Zamrażaczy? - Przytaknęli, zanim jednak ja i Vaoru wyruszyliśmy na wyszukiwania Alex zanudziła nas radami o łapaniu i pielęgnowaniu tych śluzaków. Wszedłem na jedną półkę skalną (kilka razy prawie spadając) i znalazłem małą kolonię tych śluzaków, na mój widok zbliżyły się do siebie, bały się mnie.Uspokajałem je.Na marne.Popatrzyłem na moje śluzaki, właśnie! Może one mogły by coś zdziałać.Wysunąłem rękę z Bazzem w ich kierunku.Aquabeek zaczął swą "przemowę". Gdy tylko skończył na moja rękę wskoczył jeden z zamrażaczy,niestety kichnął wprost na śluzaka, który zaczął spadać!Ten też szybko zeskoczył, pod wpływem prędkości oba transformowały, zamrażacz kilka metrów nad dnem złapał aquabeeka i poleciał na górę. -Nieźle, widać masz instynkt, może będziesz Alfa?- śluzak uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje niebieskie dziąsła i wskoczył do wnyki.Gdy wracałem zobaczyłem biegnących w moją stronę przyjaciół, krzyczeli iż zostało tylko... 10 minut do walki! -Wiecie przynajmniej z kim walczymy?- spytałem ze spokojem. -Tak. Niejaki Rin "Jakiś Tam", Troll - Dan Gracz i Nate Nahaj. Jakoś nigdy o nich nie słyszałam, tak czy siak żeby przejść dalej musimy ich pokonać.- rzekła brązowowłosa i poszliśmy ustawić się na polu bitwy. Przed nami stanął wysoki szatyn z niebieskimi oczami które nie wiadomo czemu przysłonił ciemnymi okularami. Ubrany był w ciemne spodnie, czerwoną bluzkę i białą bluzę. Kaburę na blaster nosił przy prawej nodze. W magazyku przy piersi (pod bluzą) miał miejsce na 5 śluzaków. W bluzie miał całą mase kieszeni.Niebieskoskóry troll jaskiniowy który nosił biały T-shirt z czarną kamizelką, do pasa miał przymocowane trzy wnyki na śluzaki, nosił granatowe spodnie.Jakiś chłopak w wieku około 16 lat,nie wyglądał na jakiegoś niezwykłego, był... zwyczajny (sorry, że taki opis, ale nie dano mi opisu wyglądu Nate'a xD). Gdy sędzia rozpoczął z niewiarygodną szybkością naładowali śluzaki, i wystrzelili w nas, były to trzy skałowce, nic nadzwyczajnego,jednak gdy były obok nas zamiast nich pojawiły się trzy całkowicie różniące się śluzaki ,Hoverbug ,jakiś czerwony z rogami oraz skałowiec, tylko o innych kolorach. Hoverbug złapał "skałowca" w locie i wyrzucił go ,śluzak przymocował się do skały obok nas , a jego ogon zaczął się wypalać, śluzak wybuchł. My też załadowaliśmy swoją amunicję, Flowa, Alfę i Sweeta. Sweet wyprzedził resztę i uderzył w przeciwników, tworząc chmurę smrodu,Jeden z nich wystrzelił Hoverbuga który skrzydłami przegnał chmurę,Wtedy uderzył Flow którego odbił śluzak pajęczak, a Alfę pożarł Makobreaker szatyna.Gdy ten był już obok nas, upadł. Zamrażacz zmroził go od środka,ukryliśmy się za skałą aby obmyślić strategię. -Mocni są- Przyznałem - Wyglądają jakby kilka lat trenowali te strategie.Musimy coś szybko wymyślić, bo długo nie pożyjemy... -Może aquabeek,tazerling i zamrażacz? - zaproponował Vaoru. - Bazz zrobi kałużę, a Flow strzeli w nią piorunem, woda przewodzi prąd ,więc zostaną porażei, podczas gdy Snow ich zamrozi.- wyjaśnił. Jak powiedział tak zrobiliśmy,wystrzeliliśmy i wszystko poszło jak po maśle,z wyjątkiem tego że podczas lotu Snowa zaatakował go jakiś zielonkawy kolczasty śluzak, Troll podskoczył radości, i podrzucił blaster do góry, łapiąc go zgrabnie ręką,zauważył to Blondyn, który chcąc pokazać wyższość również zrobił podobny trik jednak wtedy... Pajęczak Nate'a złapał go w locie. -To oszustwo! Zabrali mi blaster! - krzyczał wniebogłosy blondyn. -To nie oszustwo, to zwykła strategia, frajerze - zaśmiał się szyderczo Rin ,ale wtedy coś go złapało,wyglądało jak pajęczyna,ale było nieco bardziej zielonkawe.Złapało go,i przyciągnęło do sufitu. Był to arachnet ale jakiś.... dziwny,mroczny... - I jak? Podoba wam się moje dzieło? - Ktoś zaśmiał się szyderczo,nie był to nikt z nas, głos należał do około 40 letniego mężczyzny,wtedy wystrzelono jeszcze 3 takie same śluzaki, związały : Alex, Vaoru i Dana.Przyciągneły ich do właściciela głosu, a ten jednym ruchem wrzucił ich ciała do ciężarówki (z Danem musieli mu pomóc ubrani na czarno żołnierze), po chwili otrząsnęliśmy się,i popatrzyliśmy na siebie. -Co tak patrzycie? Musimy ich ratować! -krzyknął i wsiadłem na mecha.Nate i Rin zrobili to samo.Ostatecznie zawarliśmy rozejm, a po tym gdy uratujemy przyjaciół dokończymy mecz,resztę drogi spędziliśmy w milczeniu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach